Falling Origins Short Stories
''Thornface speaks: My sibling's birth'' I had just finished learning what to do when a cat comes back with a dislocated joint, when suddenly Moleriver came rushing in, and said "Juniperclaw is giving birth to her second litter of three!". At first, I was completely shocked. It is hard to describe the feelings that I went through at that moment, I was shocked suprised, happy and nervous at the same time. At that time I wanted them to all be boys, and when they came out to be two boys and one girl I was very proud, although part of that was because Juniperclaw had survived and I had passed by birth test. I know, I was young, and I am not offended by your humour, you can laugh. I liked the name 'Cinderkit', and was in a way proud of my little sister, although I didn't think of what they would have to go through in future life. But, saying that, if they hadn't have been born, then I would be the only one of the powers, and I am not a fighter, and to win that fight the four powers needed Cloverflight and Dirtstorm as the two fighters, Cinderfang as back-up. But anyway, I'm getting tired now, Blondefur does some pretty good stories, just anything to get away from me. Blondefur tells: I don't have any plans for leaving quite yet Are you alright?, Uh! I hate that sentence I tell you. It has been said too many times to me. First time it was Shorttail who said are you alright when Palefur and I were kits and we fought in a battle that later made us apprentices. Second time it happened was not long after when Mudcloud, or Mud''paw ''at the time and Larkwhisker killed Goldtail. Palefur or Pale''paw ''gave me an affectionate lick on the head as I cried in grief at Larkwhisker's actions, Palefur always guided me until he became an elder, then he turned cranky from a stressed life. The third time was a few secnonds later when we walked up to Lilystar to show her Goldtail's body, she said it to me and Palepaw before gasping. The fourth time was a few days later when we (Littlepaw, Palepaw and Blondepaw, me) had come up with a plan to get rid of Larkwhisker and Mudpaw. Part of our plan was to get Firecloud to pretend that Kestrelstar made him deputy other than Larkwhisker, but when we were walking up to him to tell him our plan he said: Are you all right you three?The fifth time was after our warrior ceremony, Paleheart asked me why I looked so nervous and when I didn't reply he asked me if I was alright. The Sixth time was when I was on patrol, I came across a fresh fox scent and I shouted out for everyone else to come and investigate and Pinesong said: What is it? Are you alright? The seventh time was a few minutes later after an attack from Larkwhisker. Me and Paleheart were in the medicine cats' den, Paleheart was unconcious and Hailcloud asked me if I was alright. The eighth, ninth, tenth and eleventh time was after the big attack when I killed Mudcloud and Paleheart killed Larkwhisker, I badly hurt my self and 4 cats (Redkit (Redwhisker), Paleheart, Hailcloud and Minicloud) asked me if I was alright. The twelth, thirteenth, fourteenth and fifteenth times were when I had given birth to Cliffkit (Cliffleg) and Borriskit (Borrisflower). Redpaw (Redwhisker), Hailcloud, Paleheart and Juniperpaw asked me if I were alright. The sixteenth time was when Palefur came back to the elders' den after a day of fresh air and hunting. The seventeenth, eighteenth, nineteenth, twentieth and twenty first time were when Cliffpaw, Borrispaw and Juniperpaw went missing. Because I had lost both of my kits - ''everyone ''was asking if I were alright. The twenty second time was when I came back to my den after visiting Cloverkit, Cinderkit and Dirtkit (Cloverflight (Cloverstar), Cinderfang and Dirtstorm). The twenty third and twenty fourth times were just after the Dark Forest took over, Redwhisker and Thornpaw asked me if I were alright. The twenty fifth time was when Cinderfang had just become a warrior and she ran over to the elders' den to check on me, I smiled, It reminded me of my Warrior ceremony, and Palefur who was at that time dead. The twenty sixth, twenty seventh, twenty eighth and twenty ninth times were after the attack when the Dark Forest was deafeated. I have always said yes to everyone who had asked me that in my long life, and I am not thinking about saying no for a long time yet. Anyway, I can't remember after that, soon i'll only be remembering the stuff that happened before Hollypath was born and Hollypath is the second oldest cat in the Clan! Talking of Hollypath, she should be returnning from patrol soon, maybe you could ask her about her life in RiverClan and what it was like - anyway, by! RiverClan - memories (Hollypath) hfg Category:CloverBlondestar's fanfics